


the sky may be dark, but you are brighter than all of the stars combined

by glossnamjvn



Category: She-Ra: Princess Of Power
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Declarations Of Love, F/F, Falling In Love, First Love, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Heavy Angst, Idiots in Love, Love, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 17:16:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16727613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glossnamjvn/pseuds/glossnamjvn
Summary: perhaps if i waitedonly a moment moreour love would still be waveringin the frosty, night air.





	the sky may be dark, but you are brighter than all of the stars combined

**Author's Note:**

> im gay as fuck for catradora  
> anyways, continue on

navy and smoke splayed across the dull sky, no light to be seen in the static, vast chasm. adora's steadfast, periwinkle eyes never seemed to shift from the abyss above her, only squint as if the action could cause the sky to falter in some way. minutes, maybe an hour had passed of her simply staring at the sky, doused in curiosity.

cold, long, and calloused fingers had suddenly set to rest on adora's warm, freckled shoulders, completely contrasting in temperature. only then did her head jolt to see who it was, yet a low, intuitive feeling within her already told her who it was long ago. 

ebony tendrils wisped above her head like a soft moving tornado, only the slight wind tossing the few strands that left it's form. her face was covered by a red, metallic mask, and a jewl embezzled into her forehead. unlike any other adora had seen previously, the woman had eyes shrouded in darkness, only slight slits of light beckoning the cowardice of any mere individual. perhaps that was what made her character as intimidating as it was to anyone. 

"why are you up so late, my darling adora?" her voice rasped, the sound emitting darkly from the back of her throat as she spoke. after those words, her tongue seemed to curl arrogantly against the roof of her mouth, continuing,

"you should head to the sleeping quarters, after all, training awaits in the morning. i wouldn't want to see my best student not succeeding because of irrational thought, would i?" adora could hear the almost sinister grin ooze from what she had said, but all she did was nod along acknowledgingly. 

"of course, shadow weaver." the towering woman tilted her head, and praisingly pet the top of her head. adora accepted it, but had not disindulged her want of getting lost in the sky once more. yet this time, she knew she must grow to impress the one person who truly mattered in her world. she must give up the sky for another greater course in her life.

"excellent." 

-

at first, all adora could hear when she entered the sleeping quarters was the loud creak of the door as she pressed it gently open with the slight push of her fingertips. it looked the same, with familiar aligned beds, the same worn walls, but something in the air seemed different. almost as if something were choking. 

adora crept into the room cautiously, the harrowing feeling never seeming to flee her side. however, the emotion that appeared to douse her mind changed when a new sound slowly entered her ears. it was the sound of sniveling and whimpering, and the fear had transformed into worry.

her feet began to move quicker, and soon adora neared the end of the room, noticing a small, bundled up figure at the bottom bunk of a bed. she approached the silhouette, and as she drew nearer, the sounds began to stop, but adora never faltered. when she finally came close enough and was able to make out the face, she was shocked. 

"catra?" adora only let out a mere whisper, as if saying anything louder were to break her. all she received as a response was a choked sob, and just seemed to retreat more into her blanket. 

she was alien to seeing catra so, so broken. the one person who she believed strongest seemed to be but a small shell, tears making a path down the cheeks of her small, heart shaped face. she brought her hand out to brush loose strands of hair away from her teary face. catra flinched, but what seemed to be different was the fact there was no reflex. she didn't try to hit the welcoming hand away. and that was what scared adora the most.

"catra, are you okay?" she asked again, her hand fondling the feline's flushed face.

"she did it again, adora." catra croaked out, tears falling from her eyes, still welled up with more tears brimming for an escape. as her lips sputtered, she let out another small whisper,

"she did it again." 

adora flung her arms around catra, embracing her as much as she could. at the very moment she hugged her tightest, catra began to let her tears flow persistently, sobs racking her petite body as she clung herself to adora. every wail brought tears to adora's eyes, but she simply closed them, holding catra closer to her as the other cried. 

slowly, as her cries became quieter and quieter, their bodies drew apart, but their arms still hung loosely by their sides. now, the room was silent, only the sound of the night creeping in quietly through windows slightly ajar. as adora looked over catra's frail body, she watched as her eyes were shifted downwards as she fiddled with her hands, and how she bit her lip taut with her canine teeth. catra then abruptly sighed, before opening her mouth, letting her words hit the cold, open air.

"i told her i loved you." something unknown wavered in her voice, and adora knitted her eyebrows together, trying to decipher what tone she was speaking in. she took in what she said as she grabbed one of her hands, letting her thumb run over the bruised knuckles. 

"i mean, everyone here has a sort of unspoken love. we are all family, fighting for a better cause-"

"no adora, you don't understand. i love you." catra's voice grew stronger and louder this time, yet all adora could measle up as a response was an awkward chuckle, not understanding the thoughts of the young feline.

"why do you keep saying-" catra crashed her lips onto adora's, instantaneously pushing her back onto the feeble bed. adora watched for a moment in disbelief, as catra tangled her clawed fingers into the flaxen hair the other girl had let down hours ago. her lips were fiery and passionate against hers, trying to devour the relish of her lips while adora could taste the metallic tang of blood as well as salty tears melt onto her tongue. soon, her periwinkle eyes fluttered shut as she faded into the euphoric kiss, placing her benign hands gently on catra's waist.

time itself felt never-ending, at least for a few seconds. their kiss was bliss compacted into a few mere moments, something they couldn't compare to anything they had ever done before. it would have been a memory worth remembering. that is, if it hadn't fell apart so quickly.

it almost felt like an earthquake, a tremor in the world that ripped their conjoined bodies apart. they both felt themselves flying, and catra flinged against the barren wall. two simultaneous thuds on the ground occurred, and it took catra seconds to be able to recover from the violent whiplash. 

her eyes looked up, the valiant, contrasting color of her eyes shifted from courageousness to defeat as she saw the figure that loomed over them both. the exact reason for her pain stood before her. one of the worst possible happenings within the scenario, happened. and in that very second, that silent moment, something within catra broke. and that was when hell was unleashed.

both of their wrists were suddenly held captive, sharp claws piercing the soft, youthful skin of both. anyone could hear their shrieks and screams as they tried to kick themselves out of the grip, but it was no use. if anyone could hear them this late in the night, they wouldn't want to go against the shadow weaver in the first place. the grip that may have feigned a welcoming and comforting exterior, now held power and sheer beckoning. 

soon enough, they entered the black garnet's chamber, one that brought both vivid memories that flashed through their minds. as the doors crashed shut violently, she let catra go, but not without casting an immobility charm that surrounded the girl in crimson light, causing every part of her body to remain stoic. adora was still at the hands of the wicked woman, however instead, she strapped adora to some sort of table. turning to catra, who was unable to blink, both could feel the sickly aura seep out of the colossal woman.

"adora's memories will be completely wiped. she will not remember your confession, your "love", she will not remember anything after the conversation i had with her. but you," her voice turned humorous, yet cold. ambling towards catra confidently, she placed a single, cold finger underneath the girls frozen chin. 

"you will remember everything, as punishment for trying to distract adora from her training. she is much more than you will ever be, so if you dare as to try and pull another stunt like this, i will see fit to your execution." in her mind, an erratic whirlwind struck through every bit of her body, but was still trapped within the barriers of the wicked spell. she wanted to cry, to scream, to stop her. but, she couldn't. no matter how much she tried.

so catra watched as shadow weaver approached adora, demanding to be set free, almost at the verge of begging. but she continued on forth, and the feline stared as her lover was overcome by a power akin to electricity the color of scarlet fall over her. gazing as every bit of the girl she fell for was being wiped away.


End file.
